Turn to Gold
by TeamValdangeloStarkidHerondale
Summary: Nico di Angelo hated Leo Valdez. He had to, what with Leo breaking his sister's heart and all. But Leo had one of those tragic stories that you wish you never had to hear, and somehow, he had drawn Nico in. Valdangelo HighSchool!AU Summary changed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Okay, so I had this idea while listening to the song 'Turn to Gold' by The Senate. I have to say, it's probably a little different (and I mean, really little) to your average Valdangelo Fanfiction and unoriginal, but, yeah… *shrugs***_

_**I also wanted to say that the characters may be a little OOC, but I thought, given what situations I put them in, that their personalities would be a little different to their canon personalities. I hope you don't mind too much. **_

Chapter One- You took me by Surprise and That is All

Staring into his locker, Nico di Angelo decided he didn't care about the F he got to in social studies. Because, come on, it was _social studies. _He didn't want to take the class in the first place, and it showed in his work. So his father would be a little angry, so his step-mother would give him that stupid smug look and Hazel would be disappointed in him. Nico frowned down at his work as the thought struck him. Hazel would be _very _disappointed in him…

He shoved the essay in his locker and went down to lunch. He would deal with Hazel when the time came. He sighed, thinking about the look she would give him. Hazel always made him feel guilty about his studies. Nico swore she had to know that her sweet puppy dog look got to him.

"Hey, Nico!"

Nico turned around to see Percy Jackson jogging towards him. His dark hair was damp (probably from swimming practice) and he was shaking his head like a dog. Nico felt his lips tug up in an involuntary smile and was instantly annoyed with himself. Percy was one of the only people in the world who could make Nico smile, which always irritated him, since the last person that had been able to make him smile like that had been Bianca and she…

Nico shook off those thoughts and made an exaggerate look at his wrist, as if checking a watch that wasn't there. Thoughts of Bianca (his full sister, unlike Hazel, who was his half-sister) always brought up resentment and pain. It was best not to think of her at all. Percy's lips stretched into a grin and he skidded to a halt next to Nico.

"Niiiiiico!" Percy said, giving the smaller boy a hug. Nico squirmed out of his grip. He had never been one for physical contact, which Percy knew. The guy just liked to mess with Nico as much as possible. Percy chuckled and released his friend. "I heard from Annabeth who heard from Piper who heard from Jason that Frank asked for your blessing to date Hazel."

Nico rolled his eyes and adjusted his bag strap. Of course this was what Percy wanted to talk about. Percy might deny it, but he was the biggest gossip out of their group of friends. "Yeah, well, about that…" He began explaining what happened, which ensured hilarity (in Percy's opinion).

They sat down at their usual table in the cafeteria a few minutes later. Percy immediately began speaking to Frank. Nico noticed Hazel was staring down at her lunch worriedly. Leaning over the table, Nico touched his half- sister's hand and gave her a questioning look. She sighed and glanced to her left. Nico followed her gaze and instantly understood.

At the 'popular table' sat Calypso Titan, Luke Castellan, Silena Beauregard, Charlie Beckendorf… and Leo Valdez. Hazel's ex- boyfriend. Nico scowled in his direction. Leo had hung out with Hazel and finally dated her for five months when he first arrived at Olympus Academy two years ago. He had eventually fallen hard for Calypso Titan, and had found himself dating her behind Hazel's back. Nico had been told all this by Hazel, who refused to let him skewer Leo. Though the jerk totally deserved it.

"What did he do?" Nico growled, eyes narrowed on Leo's face. The Hispanic boy's eyes locked on Nico and his smile turned into a grimace as he glanced between both Nico and Hazel before quickly turning around and talking to Calypso again.

"He didn't do anything to _me._" Hazel mumbled, eyes flickering around the table. "C- Can I tell you later? Meet me in the Romans commons area at one."

"In the morning?" Nico asked, surprised. Hazel nodded.

Nico was careful to move quietly as he made his way across campus. Olympus Academy was split into five parts – the two living quarters, the educational block, the staff lodgings and the administration building. The two living quarters (which were called the Greek and Roman buildings- because it was called Olympus Academy and the headmaster was a dork.) were on opposite sides of campus.

When Olympus Academy was first built in Miami in 1881 by Gregory Olympus, he had built the school to educate the children of foreign royalty. However, when Anastasia Printz married into the family and became the owner of the school in 1953, she strived to help children who were troubled and/or abused. Olympus was also corresponding partners with many others schools, including New York's Yancy Academy and Nevada's Wilderness School. That was why Nico was there. His father thought he was 'troubled' and had decided to send him to the same school as his sister.

Nico was passing a bathroom in the Greek block (It was his designated area) when he heard the crying. He froze, the first thought crossing his mind being 'Oh, gods, am I supposed to go in?' He hesitated, torn, all the while hearing the faint heart-wrenching sobs. He glanced down the long, dimly lit corridor then back at the door. Oh, hell…  
Nico gently opened the door, wincing as it creaked because of rusty hinges. He had hoped to make as little noise as possible on his adventure to see Hazel, as their crazy baseball bat wielding gym teacher Coach Hedge, was always roaming the corridors at night looking for students sneaking out of their dorms. Nico didn't care if the guy was only five feet tall; he was a mean little person. Nico just hoped that if he hadn't heard whoever was crying yet, he wouldn't hear Nico opening a door.

Almost immediately Nico was blinded by the fluorescent light. It was dazzling after being in the dark corridor for so long. He instantly knew who was sitting near the sink, though he had never spoken to the other boy before. Glossy brown- black hair hung wildly around a bony face, skin that was a deep caramel in colour, a short, scrawny figure all clad in a pair of dark track-suit bottoms and a bright red long sleeve shirt. It was, without a doubt, Leo Valdez.

This confused Nico a great deal. Why was ultra- popular, self- confessed 'the hot mcshizzle bad boy supreme'(Not that he actually was) Leo Valdez, the boy who broke Nico's sister's heart but still got a beautiful girlfriend anyway, sitting in a bathroom crying? _You don't care_, Nico thought, _not now that you know its Valdez. _

Valdez had taken no notice of Nico standing, stupefied, in the doorway of the bathroom. Valdez was sniffling- _actually sniffling. _He didn't seem to be trying to sojourn his tears at all, possibly because he still thought no one else was in the room. Nico didn't know what to do… should he leave? He hated Valdez. The guy had shattered Hazel and made her cry for weeks. And yet…

Nico vehemently blamed curiosity for causing him to walk over to Valdez and crouch down beside him. He placed a hand on the Hispanic boy's thin shoulder, causing the other to start and whip around to face Nico. They were suddenly nose to nose, and Nico hastily scrambled back. "Er, sorry," He cleared his throat awkwardly. "That is too say; are you alright?"

Leo was still staring at him. He seemed to be shocked out of tears, but had not tried to wipe away the ones that remained on his cheeks. They were drying quickly though, leaving barely there red tracks. Nico put it down to the heat Leo was radiating, he was now half a metre away, but he could still feel the constant heat that came from the Latino. When Leo spoke up, after gaping at Nico for a few moments, Nico was surprised by his voice. For some reason, Nico had thought Leo would have a rougher, deeper voice. But Leo had a surprisingly soft voice, admittedly hoarse from all the crying, but a voice unexpected nonetheless.

"Leave. Please."

Nico stared at him, as if he was unable to process the request. Then he jerked to his feet, glowering down at Valdez, who had lowered his eyes and was holding the sleeves of his bright red top. If Nico hadn't been so angry, he would have questioned the darker red on the sleeve of Valdez's shirt, or the glint of metal that came from a hidden spot just under Valdez's knee. But as it was, Nico was silently cursing for allowing himself to even show the slightest bit of concern. He was never going to do it again, and he _really _didn't care why Valdez was crying now.  
Nico stormed out of the bathroom, into the dim corridor, not worrying to stay extra quiet (he was a quiet person by nature). He was late to see Hazel now, and he still had to make it half-way across campus.

Screw Leo Valdez, he thought darkly.

When Nico finally made it to the Roman common room, he had thoroughly convinced himself that Leo Valdez didn't matter in the slightest. However, he realised when he spotted his sister's mass of curly hair that the reason he was here in the first place was to discuss Valdez. For a moment, Nico was tempted to turn around and just tell Hazel that he had been caught by Coach Hedge. But a second later he dismissed the thought. Hazel had been upset, and Nico wanted to know what Valdez had done to her.

Therefore, Nico flopped down next to Hazel, startling her out of a half-sleep. She rubbed her gold eyes sleepily, glaring half-heartedly at her brother for startling her. She then gave him a one- armed hug a second later, quickly pulling away. Hazel knew he was not a big hugger.

"You look like you're going to murder someone," Hazel murmured. "What happened?"

Nico launched into the story, telling Hazel what happened while also skipping what he had thought and felt during the entire thing. Hazel's expression morphed from concern into horror, and Nico was surprised when Hazel latched a dark hand to his arm, squeezing tightly.

"Hazel, ow!" Nico scowled, pulling away. "What's gotten into-"

"_You left him alone_?" Hazel whispered. "Even after what you saw? Nico- the reason I asked you here is- oh, gods- this morning in shop class, Leo and I were paired together by Mr Vulcan, and we were working on my project (you know, the bronze statue of Pluto I was making?) and Leo rolled up his sleeves, because his shirt kept on catching on things, and on his wrists were-"

"Oh, _gods_." Nico whispered in horror. Suddenly, he didn't care that it was Leo Valdez in that bathroom. He wanted to help him. "I should probably go back and-"

"He'll be gone by now." Hazel sighed, shaking her head. "He wouldn't want to risk it…"

"How do you know that?"

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Well, considering I dated the guy… I should probably know his habits, shouldn't I?"

Nico sighed. "I suppose."

They spoke until Hazel nearly fell asleep, and then Nico went back to his dorms, reeling from the information and guilt that plagued him.

_**Authors Note: So, that's the first chapter. What did you think so far? **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Let it Pass, I'm Tired of Talking.

To say Leo was mortified was would be an understatement. If anyone, _anyone _had to have found him crying, in a bathroom no less, he wished it would have been someone other than Nico di Angelo. The guy hated him- always glaring at him with fiery black eyes. How could black eyes be fiery anyway? They weren't even a colour.  
Of course, Leo didn't blame Nico for hating him. Leo _had _hurt his little sister, even if it was unintentional. He still couldn't get rid of that guilt, but, gods, _Calypso…_

She was the girl of Leo's dreams. When he imagined his perfect girl, it was always Calypso. He wasn't ashamed to admit she made his heart flutter wildly when she pushed her long cinnamon hair out of her almond eyes, or when she brushed melon pink lips against his cheek, or when… well, you get the idea.

Anyways, Calypso was perfect. It was hard for Leo to be away from her sometimes. He loved her desperately, craved her almost like a drug. She was the most amazing person in the world to him, except for his _mama. _But she was gone now, and Calypso wasn't and…

Leo shuddered as his thoughts drifted to his eighth birthday. Best not think of that. It would only make him sad again. He remembered his old motto- _Keep moving, keep running, don't let the sadness catch up with you. _Gods, how many foster homes had he run away from while following that motto? Somewhere between ten and thirteen, he thought. He smiled slightly, once he realised that because of his wish to 'stay happy' he was able to meet Calypso, but then his smile dropped as he thought of everything else that was happening to him.

It had only been a matter of time before someone saw the cuts on his arms. He had been careless lately, cutting whenever he felt the littlest bit out of control in his life. He needed that little bit of control, when all the other people in his life dictated what he did, and who he did it with. The cutting was all he could regulate lately.

He hated that it was Hazel who had found out. She was one of the only people in his life who would actually care, even if she was incredibly hurt because of his actions. Hazel was such a sweet, kind girl; she wouldn't be able to help but care. That (and the fact that Frank Zhang, who Leo had considered his rival, had been pining over Hazel.) had been what had drawn him to the younger girl. Now he regretted his recklessness. He kept hurting people, over and over again.

But, gods, why did it have to be those two? Nico di Angelo and Hazel Levesque- the half- siblings on their father's side. The most opposite people Leo had ever met. Hazel, kind and sweet, and Nico, spiteful and dark. No one would have ever guessed they were siblings, not only by their polar opposite personalities but also their looks.  
Hazel- milk chocolate skin, a gentle smile, sparkling golden eyes and wild cinnamon hair.  
Nico- Olive skin that had been leaked of colour after spending too much time indoors, a permanent scowl, dark eyes and equally dark, shaggy hair. Leo thought Nico resembled Jason Grace's sister, Thalia, more than Hazel. Which was ridiculous, because Thalia was a major cutie. Not that Nico wasn't good- looking, but his not so sunny disposition kind of marred his features.

Scrambling from where he sat on the bathroom floor, Leo took a deep breath, wincing at the shuttering sound. He reached down and grabbed the shining metal razor blade from the ground, wiping the blade on the hem of his crimson shirt before placing it in the pocket of his sweatpants with trembling hands. Staggering towards the door, Leo paused as his head spun. Maybe it had been too much blood loss in too little time. Taking another deep breath, Leo pressed his hand to his inner wrist, wrapping his long fingers around the thin body part, applying pressure to the area.

Making his way back to the Greek commons as quickly and quietly as possible, Leo prayed to whatever gods were out there that he didn't cross paths with Nico di Angelo again. He didn't think he would be able to face encountering that guy again.

"Leo?" Leo whirled around, his heart leaping in his throat before he relaxed slightly. Standing before him in a white sweater dress, her dark hair seeming to float around her, was the school counsellor, Mellie Hedge. She was married to the school's war- crazed gym teacher, Coach Hedge, but she was much nicer and calmer than her husband. She also knew Leo rather well, seeing as he had seen her regularly when he first arrived at school, and therefore knew he liked to sleep and wasn't usually up this late at night. Or at least, out of his dorm this late. Leo had spent many nights working on his various projects for shop class, which his teacher, Mr Vulcan, had to keep tossing at him. Leo finished his projects in a ridiculous amount of time.

"Hi, Mellie." Leo replied, shoving his hands in his pockets and wincing when the razorblade scraped the palm of his hand. He knew he should call her Mrs Hedge, but they had long ago found themselves on a first- name basis. "What's up?"

Mellie walked over to Leo, her ankle boots squeaking slightly on the floorboards, her expression sketched into a look that was a cross between concern and disapproval. "What are you doing up so late out and about, Leo? It's nearly one in the morning."

Leo shrugged, not about to admit anything. But then seeing the look on Mellie's face, he knew he had to tell her something. He always felt guilty for worrying her. "Couldn't sleep." At least that was the truth. He didn't like lying to Mellie, and he _hadn't _been able to sleep lately. Of course, she would never be able to guess why, but it was still something.

As he predicted, Mellie walked until she was right in front of him and gave him a small hug. "Why don't you come up to my office, Leo? I can make us some hot chocolate, and you can tell me what's up."

Weakening visibly under her big eyes, which she totally used against him, Leo found himself nodding feebly, despite knowing how bad of an idea it was. He would have to be careful to make sure she didn't see the marks across his wrists, or the blood, which Leo could feel drying on his arm. He really should've cleaned up afterwards… but Nico had thrown him so out of whack that Leo simply hadn't been thinking. "Well, since you mentioned chocolate…"

Smiling, knowing she was victorious, Mellie linked arms with her young Hispanic friend, leading him to the staff building (Which was called the Gods block. The teachers at this school were very full of themselves.) chatting kindly about one thing or another. Leo knew the strategy. Mellie was trying to lure him into a sense of security before getting him to spill his guts. He let her do it, though he knew he wasn't going to tell her anything worth concerning herself over. Leo was very good at dodging questions on his feelings.

Once they got to Mellie's office, and she unlocked the door, ushering Leo inside, Leo sat down in one of the big, extremely comfortable armchairs that Mellie used to put her clients at ease. Looking around, Leo noticed a few differences in the room since he had last been there, which was… over five months ago. He hadn't realised it had been so long. The walls were now a sunny yellow, instead of baby blue, and she had a new cream coloured rug on the floor. It gave the room a comforting, warm feeling.

"I'm glad I caught you, actually." Mellie said, while offering Leo a cookie, which he took with a small smile. "You know I just came back from holidays, right?" At Leo's nod, Mellie continued. "Well, I saw something in this steampunk store, and it instantly screamed 'Leo', so I bought it for you." She walked over to her cupboard, ignoring Leo's protests ("Mel! You shouldn't be buying things for me, no matter how awesome I am!") and took out a small box, placing it gently on the coffee table in front of Leo.

Sighing, Leo grabbed the box and opened the gift, his jaw dropping as he saw what was inside. It was a dragon. A freakin' dragon. Picking up the figurine, his eyes wide, Leo examined it closely, noticing the fine bronze it was made out of, the small rubies for eyes, the delicate carvings across its body. "It's beautiful, Mel." He breathed. She knew about his childhood obsession with dragons, Leo had mentioned to her once the gigantic purple dragon that he had in his dorm room. Leo had had it since he was five, and no matter how many foster homes he went to, Leo could never bear to part with it. He had named the plush toy Leroy.

"Why thank you," Mellie said happily, sitting down across from Leo, handing a mug to Leo full of hot chocolate. Leo took it without protest, taking a long sip, ignoring the way it scalded his tongue. "So, why couldn't you sleep?"

Straight to business then. Leo thought over his answer carefully. "Well, I've been working on a lot of projects lately, being the amazing mechanic I am…" He then shrugged, and looked down at the miniature dragon, which he had decided to call Festus. Man, was he glad he took Latin.

Mellie scrutinized Leo. "Are you sure that's it? You look unhappy…"

Okay, so Mellie was really observant. Leo had forgotten that about her. "I'm fine, Mel. Honestly, you treat me like I'm a baby all the time…" He laughed, trying to ward off the panic bubbling in his chest. Gods, if Mellie found out, he wouldn't be able to do anything to stop her from contacting the authorities, and then things would be even worse for him.

Mellie frowned slightly, looking down into her mug of chocolate. "Is that such a bad thing, Leo? You need someone to mother you." She looked up warily, as if to check his reaction. "You know I care about you, Leo."

Leo could feel heat creep up his neck, causing him to look away awkwardly, though he was flattered. Most of the adults in his life wanted nothing to do with him. "Mellie…"

Mellie smiled all dimples. "Oh, I'm sorry, Leo. Did I embarrass you?" Her tone was teasing, relieving Leo. He could deal with jokes better than seriousness.

"Oh, not at all, I always knew you loved me, but I thought you were too bashful to come out and say it." He told her, grinning. Mellie laughed, and their banter continued back and forth until Leo's eyes trailed to the clock, where it read 2:09 a.m. Mellie gave a guilty start before standing up.

"I guess I should take you back to your dormitory…" She mumbled, and Leo reluctantly stood. They made their way out of the building, and down to the Greek quarters, talking quietly to one another along the way.

Standing outside his dormitory, his hand on the handle, Leo took a deep breath, and glanced to where Mellie was standing patiently.

"Is it okay if I… come and hang out sometime?" He asked. Mellie smiled gently and patted Leo's shoulder.

"Of course, sweetheart." She said gently. Leo nodded and mumbled a good- bye, which Mellie returned. Watching her go, an impulse overcame Leo and he ran towards her, throwing his arms around her middle from behind. Mellie froze, before relaxing and gently rested her hands on Leo's as he pressed his cheek to her back.

"I missed you." He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut against the sudden pin- prickle of tears. He could practically hear the kind smile in Mellie's response.

"I missed you too, Leo. I'll see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-To Come So Close and Fall So Far

Nico knew as soon as he picked up his phone and didn't recognise the user id that he should just reject the call. But his exhaustion, both physical and mental, made him answer the call without thought. He had had little sleep the night before, having gotten to bed around two- thirty in the morning. He blamed his tossing and turning during the night solely on Leo Valdez. The guy had been on his mind all day as well.

"Hello?"

"Nico!" A female voice exclaimed anxiously. Nico's face immediately twisted into a scowl. What the hell was she doing calling him? He had told her time after time that he wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

"Goodbye."

"No, wait, Nico please, don't hang up- please! Just listen, I need to tell you something important, please!"

Nico hesitated, before reluctantly saying:

"You have ten seconds to interest me."

The voice on the other end of the phone was quick to reply, voice higher than usual. "I'm going to be in Miami this weekend, and I thought we could maybe hang out… you can even bring Hazel along if you want, I won't mi-"

"Why on earth would I even want to hang out with you?" Nico snapped, his patience waning. The person on the other end was quiet for a moment, before speaking again, her voice smaller than usual.

"Nico… your my brother. I love you…"

Nico winced at the obvious pain in her voice, before telling himself he didn't care. "Bianca, you made your own ch-"On the bed across from Nico, Percy sat up straight, having obviously been eavesdropping on the conversation. His expression was concerned as he gazed at Nico, who studiously avoided looking at him. Nico loved Percy, he did, but he just wasn't comfortable expressing his feelings.

"I miss you, Neeks."

Everything froze. Nico's breath caught at his sister's old nickname for him, and the sentiment. Nico shook his head, and then whispered into the phone. "I'll think about it." Before hanging up, not giving his sister the time to answer. He tossed his phone onto his bed with a groan before burying his face in his hands.

"Dude, are you okay?" Percy asked. The bed sunk down to Nico's right, indicating Percy had joined him on the bed, a second later, a strong arm made its way around Nico's shoulders. Nico sighed and made a noncommittal sound.

"What did she want?" Percy asked quietly, careful not to say Bianca's name. Nico looked up, his expression troubled. Percy's expression was all concern, but Nico expected nothing less. Percy Jackson was one of those people who just _cared_, no matter if the drama was small or large. It was what made Nico like him so much.

"She's coming into Miami and wants me to have lunch with her." Nico mumbled. Percy bumped Nico with his shoulder.

"What are you gonna do, man?" He asked his tone sympathetic. Nico sighed.

"Honestly, I have no freaking clue."

/\

It was three days later; on Thursday that Nico heard the news. He had been sitting at his and his friends' regular lunch table, staring at his phone and wondering if he should call Bianca when he heard the screaming. Standing up, only because Percy would've dragged him towards the source of the sound anyway, Nico followed the crowd towards the doors of the cafeteria.

When he saw what was going on, Nico shoved his way through the crowd towards Hazel, who was staring at Calypso Titan in horror while the girl screamed at Luke Castellan. Having never seen Calypso look less than perfect, Nico was shocked to see her appearance. Her eyes had dark shadows underneath them, her hair appeared to be un-brushed and there were tear tracks on her cheeks. Beside her, one arm on Calypso's shoulder was Silena Beauregard, who appeared to be trying to calm Calypso down.

"How can you be so tactless Luke?" Calypso screamed; her caramel coloured hair flying around her face angrily. "He's in the hospital- his aunt is with him right now- and all you can do- all you're doing is sitting there calling him _pathetic_?"

"Calypso, I didn't mean it like that, "Luke said, his hands up in surrender, blue eyes wide. "And I never used the word 'pathetic', you're just taking what I said and-"

"That's enough, cupcakes!" The crowd of students parted for Coach Hedge as he stormed over to the arguing teenagers, his wife Mellie following behind slowly. Nico was surprised by Mellie's appearance. She looked as bad as Calypso, if not worse, her skin milky; her whole figure was slumped with dismay. What on earth was going on? Nico wondered.

"Show some respect, would you?" Coach Hedge growled, pointing his baseball bat at Calypso. "A student has just tried to end his life-"

Nico did not hear the rest, as Hazel sucked in a sharp breath. The siblings' eyes locked, and Nico read the message in Hazel's eyes.

_They couldn't be talking about _him_ could they? _

"Gleeson, please, be quiet." Coach Hedge went silent at Mellie's soft request, looking up at her with concern. He glared around at the students once again, daring them to say something about his brief show of emotion other than badass-ness, before striding away towards the infirmary, dragging Mellie with him. Nico felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Percy standing over him, his expression uncharacteristically grim. Nico followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at Calypso, who was storming off after the couple. Nico couldn't see much of her face, but he thought Calypso might have succumbed to tears.

Slowly, the group of students disbanded, but Percy strode purposefully over to Luke Castellan, who was now talking to a girl with curly blonde hair. Nico recognised her instantly, as Hazel dragged him forward. It was Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend. Once upon a time, Annabeth had a crush on Luke, who was a year or two older than her. They had been friends since they were young, but they eventually grew apart. At least, that's what Percy told him, when Percy was venting his jealousy before he and Annabeth began dating.

Nico caught the end of Annabeth and Luke's conversation.

"- Never thought he would do something like that, you know?" Luke said, wearily, as if he was exhausted. "He just always seemed so sunny and… _happy. _I said that to Cally, and she flipped and well- you saw what happened…"

"So it is Leo then?" Hazel asked her eyes wide and fearful. Luke gave her a sympathetic look. He knew the history between Hazel and Leo.

"Yeah, Hazel, it is. I don't know what happened. I only found out about it because Connor told me…."

"How did Connor know about it?" Annabeth asked, her grey eyes narrowed, arms crossed over her chest. Percy wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. Most people didn't realise that before he began dating Calypso, Leo had been close friends with Hazel's group of friends- which included Percy and Annabeth. Nico hadn't been at Olympus during the time, though he doubted he would've been friends with Leo anyway. Like Luke said, Leo was usually so _cheerful, _and Nico well… wasn't. If you looked up 'Annoying' in the dictionary, it would show a picture of Leo Valdez.

"Connor found him." Luke said, evidently surprised that they didn't know that. "Apparently Leo was found in a bathroom near the counsellor's office…" Luke looked uncomfortable as he continued; glancing at Hazel as if afraid of how she would take what he had to say. Nico subconsciously sidled closer to his sister. "He, er, well, he was found passed out on the bathroom floor. His arms were sliced up from the elbow to his wrists… There was… a lot of blood, apparently…"

Nico felt as if he was going to be sick. He had known Leo needed help, had seen the boy crying, Hazel had told him about the cutting. But neither of them had said anything, because it wasn't their secret to tell and now… Leo was dying….

"I have to see him." Hazel whispered, her skin tinted green like she was trying to supress the urge to be sick. "I have to- Nico, we have to see him."

"Hazel," Annabeth said, reaching out and gently touching Hazel's arm. "You heard Calypso, his aunt is with him right now, and Leo never really had anything good to say about her…"

Now Nico was really confused. He didn't know anything about Leo's family, only that he lived with his aunt, for reasons Nico didn't know. He had never really thought about it before.

"Tomorrow then." Hazel said, determination flashing in her eyes. "But I have to see him."

Nobody questioned her, though it was obvious that some (AKA, Percy) people were dying to know why Hazel needed to see Leo. Or why she looked so guilty. Only Nico knew why, and he wasn't going to say anything.

/\

Nico felt extremely uncomfortable visiting his sworn enemy in the infirmary, and he protested when he realised Hazel wanted him to go in with her instead of wait out in the corridor, but like always, when Hazel wanted something, she got it. The only time she hadn't gotten her way was when their father had decided to send her to Olympus Academy- but Hazel liked it here anyway.

Hazel threw an arm abruptly against Nico's chest. Nico scowled, opening his mouth to tell her that she shouldn't just hit people, when he heard an unfamiliar voice along with Leo's. Leo sounded hoarse like it was That Night (Nico had decided if he had to think of it at all, that was what he was going to call it.) and extremely small. Hazel crept forward, holding onto Nico's wrist; as if afraid he was going to run if she didn't. It was valid too; Nico really didn't want to be near the infirmary if he didn't have to be.

"That's Leo's aunt- Rosa Valdez." Hazel whispered, peering through the small window by the infirmary that was used to give the patients a sense of space. Nico looked over the top of Hazel's head (he barely could- he was small by nature) to see a short, formidable looking Latino woman standing beside Leo's bed, wrapped in heavy shawls and skirts. "I only met her once, when Leo and I were dating." Hazel's mouth turned down. "She treats Leo like dirt."

Nico wanted to say '_Good. Leo Valdez doesn't deserve any better_' but the words wouldn't come out, because Nico sensed that they weren't truthful. Was the guilt really getting to him that much, that he thought Leo Valdez was actually worth something other than hatred for hurting Hazel?  
Hazel pulled Nico closer to the door as she strained to hear what was being said.

"- st disappointed they found you before you were sent to hell, _diablo." _Rosa Valdez said harshly. "I'm glad you finally realised the world would be better off without you…"

Someone shoved passed Nico so quickly all he could see was a blur of choppy brown hair. The next second, Piper McLean's raised voice filled the infirmary. She sounded so angry Nico would've stepped back, had his pride and Hazel's hand attached to his wrist not prevented him from doing so. From the window, Nico could see Piper glaring at Rosa Valdez, her kaleidoscopic eyes somehow steely, despite the bright colours. Nico knew firsthand how protective Piper was of Leo (Once, Nico had discarded Hazel's request to leave Leo alone, and went to beat the guy up, when Piper gave Nico a warning not to harm Leo. She had been only a tad less frightening then as she was now) and often played peacemaker at the schools when things began getting rowdy. She had an amazing talent for getting people to listen to her.

"Get out of here; you witch, before I-"

"Piper, don't- _ah!_"

Nico winced at the sound of pain Leo made. This seemed to be the last straw for Hazel, and she barged into the infirmary, dragging Nico along with her. Leo and Piper paid no attention to their arrival, as Piper was wrestling Leo onto the bed. Hazel grabbed Piper's arm and gently led her away from Leo, who was taking small, gasping breaths. Without thought, Nico made his way over to Leo, automatically grabbing the rolls of bandage from the bedside table. Nico was surprised that he didn't even wince at the sight of crimson quickly colouring the white bindings that covered Leo's arms. His only thoughts were: _Wound re-opened. Apply pressure and dress it._

Leo protested at Nico grabbing his hand, but he quelled under the glare Nico aimed his way. The room was painstakingly silent as Nico undressed Leo's arm, revealing the marks of Leo's attempted suicide.

The sight nearly made Nico lose concentration. He felt like he needed to throw up. Leo looked away, biting his lip. Through the blood, Nico could see the silvery white of old scars, but it was the freshest one that made him sick. It looked as though Leo had gotten a machete and had sliced one gigantic rip right down his arm, from elbow to wrist.  
Taking some quick, deep breaths, Nico began re-dressing the wounds with trembling hands. After about five minutes, both arms were clad again, and Leo slowly moved his arm out of Nico's grasp. Slowly, Nico's actions registered and he moved away quickly, to stand by Hazel, who was wide- eyed.

"How did you know to do that?" She whispered to Nico, who shrugged uneasily. He didn't want to admit that his healing abilities (even if they were only basic) came from his older sister, Bianca, going on and on about the medical courses she wished to take when she went to college. She hadn't cared that Nico had only been ten at the time, and was bored to death with all the talk. Nico's favourite part had always been bandaging up the stuffed animals, which were the 'patients', and he only put up with the talk so he could play with his sister.

Piper cleared her throat, looking awkward. "Sorry, Leo, I didn't mean to hurt you…" She mumbled, shuffling around slightly. Nico noticed that she seemed less confident when she wasn't trying to keep the peace within her group of friends. Leo shook his head, not looking at anyone, prodding his bandaged arm gently.

"It's cool, Beauty Queen." He said a small smile on his face. "Guess Aunt Rosa decided she didn't want to stick around, huh?" Nico only then noticed that Rosa Valdez was no longer in the room. Nico felt anger rise up his throat quickly, and he tried to stem it, telling himself that it was because no parent figure should leave their charge feeling vulnerable or unloved. Nico knew first-hand what that was like.

"Good," Leo muttered defensively, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself. "I didn't want her around anyway."

Piper nodded vehemently, and went to sit beside Leo. She turned to Nico and Hazel, frowning slightly. "Um, not to be rude or anything, but what are you guys doing here?"

Nico raised his eyebrows at Hazel, as if to say 'yeah, why are we here?' Hazel flushed, scuffing her shoe on the tiled floor. "I… wanted to see how you were, Leo." She raised her eyes and held Leo's surprised gaze. "And I wanted… to be friends. If that's what you want. I think it's time we moved on, don't you think?"

For a moment, Leo looked so astonished that Nico was surprised he didn't faint from shock. He opened his mouth, once, twice, three times with no sound coming out. Piper was watching him closely, a small smile on her face as she saw the wide grin spread across Leo's face. "I- I'd love that, Hazel." He said. Hazel beamed.

Later, when Nico and Hazel left the infirmary (Hazel having chatted up a storm with Leo and Piper whilst Nico stood uncomfortably close by) Nico couldn't help being torn between thinking it was both a good and bad thing that Hazel had decided to make up with Leo. On one hand, Leo seemed to need the support- the guy _had _tried to kill himself, that could not be ignored, even if no one wanted to bring the subject up. However, Nico didn't want Hazel to get hurt again. True, she had Frank Zhang, who she seemed very much in love with, but Leo had a sort of… mythical look about him that kind of drew you in. His features were that of an old story woodland elf- a cross between mischievous and sad looking dark eyes, longish curly, dark hair and a thin face.  
Nico scowled when he realised he had been appreciating Leo Valdez's appearance. He shouldn't, even if the guy was attractive. He was bad news. A player. No one Nico wanted to be around. He felt guilty, that was all. He wanted to apologise to Leo, but didn't know how and… he was trying to figure it all out. That was why he was thinking about Leo, plus Nico was concerned for Hazel.

It was just another trouble added to his life, Nico supposed. Actually, now that he thought about it….

"Hazel, can I borrow your phone? I left mine back in my dorm."

Hazel gave him a curious look whilst handing her phone over. Nico quickly punched in the phone number he had memorized from long moments at looking at his phone screen. One ring, two, three, four, five…

"Hello?"

"Bianca?" Nico said hesitantly. "It's Nico… I… well…. I decided I'll have lunch with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Trust me when I Tell You

"I'm sorry."

Those two words, spoken softly, with the slightest tremble, caused Leo to look at his girlfriend. Calypso's dark, almond eyes were trained on Leo's hand, where her fingers were lightly tracing the veins that you could faintly see there. Her hair was up and smooth again, not the mess Leo had seen it in the last few days. She looked better maintained now as well, more composed, but still incredibly sad. Leo internally winced, he never wanted to make Calypso upset. That had never been his goal.

"I'm sorry if I did something to make you feel that- that death was the only option-"

Leo turned his hand over and weaved his fingers through Calypso's, squeezing her hand gently. He leaned over and cradled her cheek in his other hand, kissing her tenderly. "You didn't do anything wrong, Cally." He said softly, kissing her again. Calypso gave him a tentative smile, her lips tight around the edges, her dark eyes watching him apprehensively. Leo gave her a curious, searching look, wondering what was going on. Calypso wasn't usually this quiet.

"I… need to tell you something, Leo. I don't want to, but…" She cleared her throat, looking upset and uncomfortable. "My parents are moving, and are forcing me to go with them."

Leo silently watched his girlfriend, feeling his chest tighten as her words registered. "Okay, but… you'll still be coming here, won't you? I mean, this is a boarding school, I'm sure-" He said slowly, already knowing that his opinion didn't matter to Calypso's parents, but trying nonetheless. Atlas Titan had never liked Leo, and had always controlled Calypso's actions, keeping her on a tight leash. Calypso hated it, but never went against her father. '_He's my father, Leo. I'm not going to betray him._'

"Leo." Calypso squeezed her eyes shut tight, her bottom lip trembling. "My parents have bought an island in the Mediterranean. I'm to be home-schooled there. They're unrolling me from Olympus Academy tomorrow."

Leo's grip on her hand tightened. "Just refuse." He let go of her hand to cup her face, kissing her quickly. "Calypso, refuse to go. Stay here with me, I-"He spoke through a suddenly tight throat. If Calypso left, he didn't know what he would do. He tried to tame the panic bubbling in his chest. "I _need_ you, Cally…"

Calypso gently placed her hands over Leo's. Her eyes were red, shimmering with unshed tears. "I'm so, so sorry, Leo. I've tried to make them let me stay, but they won't let me. They're picking up Zoe from Diana's Academy later today, and then I leave tomorrow…"

Leo dropped his hands from her face, ducking his head as he tried to mask the hurt and betrayed feelings bubbling just below the surface. It wasn't Calypso's fault that she had to leave; she didn't get to choose… "So that's it? You're just… leaving?"

"I'm so sorry, Leo." Why did she have to sound so heartbroken? It would be so much easier if he could just blame her for the heartache he was starting to feel already. He crossed his arms over his chest as if to protect his heart.

"It's alright." He looked up, smiling tightly. "Just tell your dad he's a jerk from me, 'kay?"

Calypso laughed watery and kissed Leo's cheek, saying how sorry she was again, to which Leo waved off with false playfulness that didn't fool Calypso for a second. They spoke a little longer, Calypso apologising every few minutes. She stood then, and after promising to see Leo before she left the school, walked out of the infirmary.

Leo let his smile dissolve, lying down and staring up at the white ceiling. He hadn't expected that at all. But he was a little surprised to realise that the panic that he had been feeling hadn't gotten out of control. Frowning, Leo lifted his hand and gazed up at his long, slender fingers, wondering why they were not shaking. Why was his chest no longer feeling tight, why didn't he feel like everything was spiralling out of control? He had imagined countless times before how he would feel if Calypso left him, and it had always been terrifying. So why didn't he feel that way now? He just felt… numb. Maybe he was going into shock? Could that be it? Because he knew that his relationship with Calypso was over; they had both had a long conversation over what they would do if one was to leave the school, and both had said that long distance relationships wouldn't work.

"What are you doing?"

Leo turned his head and let his arm drop back to his side, sheepishness etching its way onto his face. Nico di Angelo was standing in the room's doorway, a small, rectangular tub in his right hand, resting on his hip and a confused expression on his face. He looked much nicer when he wasn't scowling, Leo noticed, his eyes looked kinder and less tired. And younger- with his serious expression, Nico usually looked around seventeen years old, despite his height and slender build, but now he looked his age of fifteen years old. It was a much nicer look.

"I was thinking. What are you doing here?" Leo said, propping himself up on his elbows. Nico walked into the room, carefully setting the tub on the bed next to Leo's before sitting next to it. He looked decisively uncomfortable, Leo observed, internally sighing at the thought. He honestly didn't want Nico to hate him, though he knew that it was to be expected.

"McLean baked you some brownies," Nico gestured to the tub. "What were you thinking about?"

Leo's face lit up at the word brownies and he eagerly reached for the tub, beaming when Nico handed it to him. He ripped off the lid and took out a soft, gooey brownie that was still warm before biting into the baked good, a moan of ecstasy escaping him at the taste. He had to be in heaven, no way could anything taste this good somewhere else. Slowly, he gained enough thought to answer Nico's question. "Oh… um, Calypso dumped me and I was wondering why that wasn't bothering me too much."

Nico's eyebrows rose, his lips twisting to the side uncertainly. "Your girlfriend broke up with you right after you…" He trailed off, his discomfort seeming to intensify as he realised what he was going to say. Leo grabbed another brownie and took a big bite.

"You know you can say it, right? Saying the words won't change anything. I know I tried to kill myself." He shrugged as if it were no big deal and then pointed to the tub. "Do you want one?"

Nico shook his head at the offer. "It's not like I think you're going to- to try to kill yourself again or something…" He seemed to consider over his words. "I just… I think its bad luck to talk about death in a hospital, is all?" his statement trailed off into a question and a thought occurred to Leo, making him smirk slightly.

"You know that half the school thinks of you as the son of Death, right?" Leo pointed out, amused when Nico inclined his head in acknowledgement, rolling his eyes. "And since we're getting pretty off- topic, Calypso didn't technically dump me, but her dad is pulling her out of school and our relationship just wouldn't work long distance."

Leo watched Nico think about this, his lips quirking up at the way Nico's forehead scrunched up when he was in thought. That was just too cute. When Nico spoke again, his voice was hesitant. Leo was really surprised by the way he spoke- he had always assumed Nico would be very sure of everything he had to say. He had imagined Nico to have a sort of… husky voice. But he didn't, his voice was soft and careful. "Are you okay with that? The whole school knows how much you love each other." There was a bitterness here that made Leo wince. Calypso probably wasn't a good topic to bring up with Hazel Levesque's brother.

Leo grabbed his third brownie. "I'm as okay with it as I think I could be- I think I may be in shock though. It'll probably sink in later," He winked playfully. "Will you kiss my wounded heart better for me, di Angelo?" Nico flushed lightly, his expression twisting into a scowl as he huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, Valdez, but you aren't my type."

Leo's amused laughter rang through the infirmary.

_**A/N: And… scene. **_

_**Hi there! Here is my first official, post- reviews Author's Note for this story! I'd like to say just how amazed I am at how many people like this fic, it really humbles me *smiles around at you all* I just wanted to say how absolutely spectacular you all are and how much I cherish each review, the same goes for favourites and follows. It makes me feel so fuzzy and WARM.**_

_**I think in the next few chapters Nico's going to be **_**extremely **_**OOC, even though I didn't mean for it to turn out that way. Just warning you *hides in case you hate it***_

_**OH! And this chapter is earlier because of its length and because of the reviews it got! *cheerful smile* AND, cause I love you guys so so so much, you'll get another chapter TOMORROW.**_

_**Yep.**_

_**I went there. **_

_**Review, darlinks! They make me happy!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Before It Just Grows Cold

Nico visited Leo every day for the next week, bringing Piper's baked treats as an excuse to see Leo. He told himself- and anyone who asked- that he was only doing it for Hazel, because she was determined to make friends with Leo again. But really, Nico found that he enjoyed being in Leo's company. Despite the fact that Leo had tried to take his own life, he was incredibly good at cracking lame jokes and making everyone around him happy. Nico always pretended to be annoyed by Leo's smartass comments and jokes, but he couldn't help but laugh with everyone else when Leo said something completely random and funny.

After the third day visiting Leo, Nico told him about his sister's visit.

_Nico noticed her straight away amongst the bikini and shorts- clad teens in the café. Bianca di Angelo had her dark hair hanging loose and thick around her face, her green cap that she always wore on her head, a long- sleeved silver blouse and long dark skirt finishing the look. Like Nico, Bianca had always felt as if she belonged more in the 1930s instead of the twenty- first century. Their mother had always been a fan of that particular era, and had raised the two children in the Italian countryside, without any technology or electrical products, and with home-made clothes and foods. Nico had fond memories of running through his mother's gardens as a child, laughing as Bianca chased him, knowing she was deliberately going slowly so that Nico could beat her at the race, but still being delighted when he won.  
Nico took a deep breath, shaking off the memories and trying and failing to tame his nerves as he slid into the seat across from Bianca. He had turned down Hazel and Percy's offers of coming with him, feeling as if that would somehow ruin the private moment. Now, however, as Bianca looked up, Nico thought that maybe he should have let one of them comes. The feeling intensified at the large smile that spread across Bianca's face- he couldn't be happy to see her. He had only come to see her so he could tell her how much she had hurt him._

"_Nico!" She leaned forward and gave him a quick hug before he could stop her. Nico froze at the familiar scent of herbs and daisies that Bianca owned, sighing in relief when she released him from her grasp. "How are you, _fratello_? How is school?"_

Fratello. _Brother. Nico scowled, looking down the table. _Don't talk to me like nothing's happened, like nothing's changed_, he thought, _you have no right. _"I'm okay. School's… okay." He had been about to say 'the same as always', when he realised that it most certainly not the same as always. Not that Bianca would know what a regular day at school was like for him anyway._

"_Has something happened?" Bianca asked carefully, brushing a lock of her long hair from her olive- skinned cheek. Nico shrugged, not wanting to get into it. He wouldn't know where to start anyhow. 'Well, my sister who I haven't spoken to in months, Hazel's ex- boyfriend who I hated only two weeks ago tried to commit suicide, but was found bleeding to death and was taken to the infirmary. Hazel has decided to befriend him again, out of guilt and because she's really nice, and before you ask- she felt guilty because we both knew he had been cutting but hadn't told anyone. I've found myself visiting him every day, delivering cookies and brownies for his best friend, who thinks that if she fattens him up he won't be able to get out of bed to hurt himself again (never mind the fact that he's as skinny as a twig) and suddenly, I've found myself enjoying his company and hate it because I'm supposed to hate _him, _but I can't stop myself from visiting him because something just draws me in.'_

"_It's nothing really, just some school drama." Nico said instead. "How about you? How's 'Diana Academy of the Gifted and Talented'?" He tried to rein in his spite, but he had a feeling that he didn't do a very good job, because he saw Bianca wince slightly and lower her eyes, fingering the edge of a salt dispenser._

"_It's good; I'm getting really good at all my subjects." She took a deep breath and ploughed forward. "_Mamma _misses you, Nico, she wishes she could have come with me, but she-"_

_Nico felt as though Bianca had knifed him and lashed out without thinking. "If she misses me so much she shouldn't have agreed to the custody order, should she? She should have at least tried harder to keep me."_

"_Nico, you know she only had limited choices-"_

_Nico laughed bitterly, unable to stop himself from blurting out his thoughts. He hadn't spoken about his feelings in so long though, and it felt _good_. "Yeah, we were her choices, right? And she chose you, same as dad! And you just let them take me away to live with dad and Persephone, shipping me halfway around the world to live with a man I hardly knew, just so you could go to your prestigious school in Florence-"_

_Bianca grabbed Nico's hand pleadingly, tears falling down her cheeks messily as she ignored the looks they were getting from the people around them. "It wasn't like that, Neeks-"_

"Don't call me that!_"_

"Mamma _said that they would take c-care of you and you would h-have a better life with them then with us- I didn't- I didn't want you to go, you have t-to believe m-me!"_

_Nico shoved himself out of his seat, blinking back the burning of tears. "I don't have to believe you, because I don't." He jerked his hand out of Bianca's grasp. "I hate that you didn't fight for me like I fought for you. You guys let me go like I was- like I was nothing." The tears couldn't be held back any longer and Nico quickly wiped them away. "I love you, and _mamma_, and you both just… tossed me aside."_

"Nico_-"Bianca began her tone anguished, but Nico hastily left, apologising to people he bumped into in his haste to get away from his past. _

/\

"Dude, that _sucks._" Leo said sympathetically when Nico finished his story. He touched Nico's shoulder gently. "So they just left you?"

Nico nodded, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his uniform. He hadn't meant to start crying, but it had just happened, and now he couldn't stop. "I had only met my father like, three times before he wanted to get custody of Bianca and me. My mum had never really been able to keep a job, and she liked to drink on weekends, and my dad decided that meant she was an incompetent single parent. He tried to get custody for the two of us, but I know he only wanted Bianca. She's always everyone's favourite." He finished bitterly.

Nico didn't know why he was telling Leo so much about his life when he had never told anyone else. He just felt he could trust Leo to keep this to himself. Maybe that was stupid of him, after all, he didn't know much about Leo and hadn't known him for long. He was still trying to convince himself that the only reason he talked to Leo was because he felt guilty, but in truth… Nico kind of liked the guy. He was easy to talk to.

"Leo?"

"Hm?"

Nico turned to face Leo, and found their faces a few inches apart. Nico's breath caught in his throat at the beautiful, bright, crazy swirls of colour in Leo's eyes. They were so beautiful, really, really beautiful, how had he never noticed that before? He shook of the thoughts quickly, mentally scolding himself for his stupidity.

"Nico?" Leo shook Nico's arm, concern turning his lips down. Nico snapped out of his trance, blushing brightly. Stupid, thinking something like that. "What?"

"You… you were going to ask me something?" Leo said hesitantly, scrutinising Nico carefully. Nico flushed again, even more embarrassed. It would be terrible if Leo found out Nico had been admiring him.

"Right." He coughed awkwardly. "I was wondering if we could… be friends."

Leo looked confused for a moment, before a strange look settled on his face. He then smiled widely, pulling a startled Nico into a hug. "I'd love to be friends with you Neeks."

For the first time in a long time, Nico smiled at the name. It felt different coming from Leo.

/\

It was Saturday, fifteen days since Leo had tried to take his own life, when he was broached with the topic of counselling from Headmaster Jupiter and Nurse Solace. During the hour that Leo was with the counsellor, Nico decided it would be a good time to catch up with his friends. He had been spending a lot more time with Leo than he had thought- most breaks he was in the infirmary with Leo.

Knocking on the door to Annabeth and Piper's room, which was where Nico knew everyone would be gathered, as they always did on weekends, Nico took a deep breath, going over his apology once more. Jason Grace answered the door, a surprised smile spreading over his face when he saw Nico. He moved out of the doorway without a word- he didn't need to say anything, Percy's loud, delighted greeting of '_NICOOO!_' said it all. Chuckling slightly, Nico allowed Percy to grab his wrist and lead him towards the large couch that was cramped between the two beds.

Piper beamed at him from the left side of the couch, an _Xbox _controller in her hands. Percy picked up his own controller, giving Piper a wicked look that clearly said 'you're going down, McLean.' Piper returned his look with her own that said 'Bring it'.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, smiling, and offered Nico the cushion next to her on the floor. Nico took it gratefully; knowing from experience that sitting between Piper and Percy when they were playing _Call of Duty _was a bad idea. Hazel smiled brightly at Nico from where she sat next to Frank Zhang, both of them pouring over copies of some manga. Hazel was utterly captivated with the thought of manga, which was utterly adorable. From what Nico could see of the cover, it had a picture of a man in all black, holding some kind of plate of food in his hand. Jason sat down on Piper's bed to watch the game, giving encouragement to Piper when needed.

After a while (and many swears and shouting from Piper and Percy, some of which was so bad that Percy was either lectured by Annabeth for vulgar language or praised for creativeness,) Nico asked if he could have their attention. Instantly becoming uncomfortable with so many eyes on him, Nico took a deep breath. "I wanted to say… I'm sorry for kind of ignoring you guys lately, I've just been busy and…" He trailed off, wondering how he was supposed to continue. However, they all seemed to understand. Annabeth patted Nico's arm.

"It's cool; the guy needs some friends around." Jason said, pretty much summing up what everyone was thinking.

Nico smiled slightly. About ten minutes later he realised the time and said he needed to leave.

/\

When Nico arrived at the door to Leo's private room, which he had been moved to sometime in the last week, Nico hesitated. He wasn't sure why he suddenly felt apprehensive, but the feeling swelled in his stomach like a balloon. Suppressing the urge to turn around and leave, he pushed the door open, pausing at the sight of Leo sitting in the middle of his bed. His legs were tucked up to his chest and his chin was resting on his knees as he stared at something Nico couldn't see. Beside him was a book and so pencils. Nico sat down on the end of the bed, brushing his fingers over Leo's shoulder, to which the other boy tensed before relaxing almost immediately after. Nico scrutinised him carefully, hesitant to do anything. He had never seen Leo this _quiet _before.

"How'd it go?" He asked after a pregnant silence. Leo shrugged slightly, only raising one shoulder. Taking a leap of fate that he wouldn't embarrass himself because of his own daring, Nico touched Leo's wrist, tracing the grooves of the bandages wrapped around it. Leo tensed again, seeming to come out of his daze slightly, eyes flickering across to look at Nico, a hint of a question displayed. Nico was slightly intimidated by the dullness in Leo's eyes, though he thought himself stupid for being so. "Leo?"

"It wasn't Mellie." Leo said, turning away again. Nico frowned in confusion.

"Pardon?" Leo's shoulders shook slightly.

"It wasn't _Mellie_- she told me to call her _Circe _and-" Leo's shoulders shook badly now, and Nico could feel his pulse race beneath his fingers. "And I didn't w_ant _to talk to her, and- _why wasn't Mellie there?_" He whirled around; face two inches away from Nico's, who was startled. Leo jerked his hand away from Nico suddenly, glowering. "Did you know?"

"What?" Nico asked, shaken. Leo looked enraged, his eyebrows furrowed, eyes dark, his lips twisted into a snarl. Nico had never seen anyway look so feral. How could someone's mood flip so suddenly?

"_Did you know that Mellie wasn't gonna be my therapist?_"

Nico shook his head hastily; eyes wide at the harsh look in Leo's eyes. "I don't believe you!" Leo snapped, going to stand up quickly, moving towards the door as if to leave. Nico grabbed his arm, ready to protest and convince Leo that he hadn't known of Circe, which he hadn't, but Leo lashed out at the touch, punching Nico in the arm. Nico yelped in pain, automatically letting go of Leo in response, but something seemed to have snapped within Leo and he clouted Nico a few more times before Nico had the sense to grab Leo around the middle and push him down, grabbing his wrists. Leo struggled against him, legs flailing and hitting Nico painfully a few times in the abdomen.

He leant over Leo, whose eyes were wild and frantic. "Leo- _Leo! _Stop, please." In a desperate attempt to stop Leo, Nico grabbed the Hispanic's face, forcing him to look at Nico. "Please, stop, you're hurting me, _please_."

Leo's struggles died at Nico's words. He seemed to wilt, shrinking away from Nico. Tears welled in his eyes, making Nico feel terrible, and Leo squeezed his eyes shut. They stayed that way for a while, Nico leaning over Leo, stroking his hair whilst the damaged boy tried to hold back his tears.

After a long moment, Leo slowly began sitting, making Nico sit as well. Slowly he touched Nico's face with the tips of his fingers, before sliding them down Nico's neck to rest at his shoulder. Nico could feel blood rise to his cheeks as goose bumps crawled along his skin at the feather-light touch. He didn't speak however, for tears had finally begun flowing down Leo's face, which he no longer seemed to want to hide.

"I'm s-so sor- sorry Nico." He gulped, wiping the tears away. "I'm so d-disgust-ting and I- you shouldn't be around m-me, I always hurt p-people and I- _oomph_!"

Nico surprised even himself by reaching forward and dragging Leo towards him into a tight hug. He couldn't bear the way Leo was talking about himself, or the look at self- loathing that had been on his face. Nico could tell he had surprised Leo, because the other boy didn't hug him back and seemed to be holding his breath. Slowly, Leo pressed his face to the side of Nico's cool neck, his hot cheek scorching Nico's skin as he nuzzled himself closer, hands rising to clench at the back of Nico's uniform tightly. They didn't speak again for a long time; Nico just held Leo and Leo allowed himself to be held.

When they finally parted, there was an expression on Leo's face that Nico couldn't quite interpret.

… _**Well.**_

_**I re- read this chapter and there is quite a lot of angsty, feels- y things that happened, aren't there? Hm…**_

_**I'm not sure whether I like that or not. I feel like everyone's out of character and it's just… displeasing me -.-**_

_**Anyway, review my darlinks!**_

_**I need a name for you guys… I like darlinks, but I could use something else. I will **_**never **_**use ducks, because they're abominations… hm… any suggestions? **_

_**OH! OH! I want to do 'characters answer questions' things! *beams* It can be what I think the TTG characters would answer, so… just ask them questions! Yup. That sounds like a fun way to end this chapter. *nods***_

_**-Star xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Must it Always End This Way?

_It was dark, but it wasn't cold like he thought it would be. He didn't know why he thought it would be cold- he just had. He supposed that was kind of stupid of thing to think. He knew he was panicking, but it couldn't be helped. It was unbearably hot, stifling, making his breath come in shallow gasps. Heated wind hit his cheek, and he could hear laboured breathing that wasn't his own from somewhere just in front of him. It was so, so dark in here. He was scared, he felt like he was eight years old again, small and trapped in an inferno of his own creation. He wished that his mother was here; to call him her _mijo _and tell him everything would be alright. A puff of breathless laughter could be heard right next to his ear, and he screamed out as pain suddenly ripped through his abdomen-_

Leo woke with a sharp cry of pain, rocketing up in his bed, one hand grabbing just below his navel, the other dragging his sheets across his chest protectively. Instantly, he began silently chanting the mantra that he had created one and a half years ago. _Don't feel it, it'll go away. You can't let them know. If they know that'll be it. Everyone will be disgusted, and you'll have no one. _It was not so much a mantra as a desperate plea, but it was all Leo had. It did not seem to be working tonight though, and that thought made Leo hasten to untangle himself from his sheets.

After a few pathetic attempts at untangling his legs and only succeeding in further catching himself in the covers, Leo stopped and sat still. Taking a few deep breaths to tame the trapped feeling bubbling within his stomach, Leo slowly reached down and flipped the blankets aside. He was fine, he didn't need to panic. Stumbling up from his bed, Leo made his way over to where his jug of water and cup rested, alongside his sketchpad. He had owned it for a long time- since he was about ten or eleven, and hadn't wanted anything to do with mechanics anymore. He had always drawn as a way to express his feelings. It wasn't all that different from building, really, except his only tools were a pencil and paper. Lately he had been drawing as a way to distract himself, since he wasn't allowed near anything sharp or dangerous- which pretty much included all his building materials. He wasn't even allowed near wood, as if he would make a stake and stab himself like he was a vampire. He wasn't that desperate to kill himself. In all honesty, the thought of killing himself had only been at the back of his mind lately. It wasn't present like the way it used to be. That was strange in itself, but what had replaced those thoughts was even stranger.

Nico di Angelo had taken up residence in his brain and didn't seem to want to leave anytime soon.

Leo couldn't figure that guy out. First, he was sure Nico hated him, but then he came around with those damn baked delights (which were so delicious that Leo really couldn't resist) then he spills his feelings on his past (which, admittedly, had been a shock for Leo, and a bummer. Nico had it kind of rough) and _then _Nico says he wants to be friends. Leo had kind of assumed that they had already been friends, what with Nico telling Leo about his sister and all, but he supposed Nico must have wanted to make it official or something. Nico was such a weird guy, but then again, so was Leo. Then, that afternoon… Leo felt his cheeks warm at the thought. Nico had been very kind to him, despite the fact Leo had flipped so suddenly. Leo wasn't even sure how he had flipped, or why. It had just _happened._ The fact that one of the only people Leo trusted couldn't even be around him had… made Leo crazy.And then Nico had actually _hugged _him. Nico di Angelo, the guy everyone knew to be unable to stand being touched for more than three seconds, had actually _initiated _contact between the two, and had been beforehand as well, with little touches here and there. Leo wasn't sure of why Nico was doing it, but Leo knew he liked it.

With trembling hands, Leo took a sip of water before hastily placing the cup back down. Thinking of Nico di Angelo was always confusing. It left him with more questions than answers. Like why exactly Nico was hanging around him lately. Was it because of Hazel? Did he pity Leo? Leo didn't want pity. He didn't cut himself for pity. He just wanted everything to stop at the time.

Leo sighed, going back to bed. He crawled under the covers, wishing for a dreamless sleep instead of the usual nightmares that plagued him. Slowly, then all at once, Leo fell asleep, his body cocooned by the thick covers.

That night, Leo dreamed of Nico di Angelo.

/\

In the dream, he and Nico were sitting at a children's playground, on the seesaw to be exact. If Nico found this surprising, he didn't show it. Instead, he wore a serious expression as he gazed off at something to the distance, pushing off the ground without looking, startling Leo. Leo rocketed to the ground, wincing as his knees jarred against the gravel below. He looked up at Nico again, faltered at seeing him surrounded by a halo at light, looking so _angelic _despite his aviator jacket and black jeans. Besides the fact that he was now up in the air, Nico still didn't look at Leo.

Leo followed Nico's gaze, curious as to what he was looking at, and was startled to see two children playing on the monkey bars. They were of opposite genders, Leo saw, one with rich brown hair and a tanned face, the other with hair the odd colour of dandelion fluff and pale skin. Neither could be older than seven, yet they were both grimy and their clothes tattered, giving Leo the impression that they had it rough. Leo's chest tightened painfully at the sight of them, having experienced the same thing when he was younger. The tightness in his chest gave away to stillness however, when he saw two tall, shadowy figures make their way over to the children. Somehow, though he couldn't see their faces, Leo knew who they were.

"Well, Valdez?" Nico said, still looking at the children, his expression troubled. "What are you going to do, you going to help them?"

Leo opened his mouth to speak, but found that he couldn't. He took one hand from the handle of the seesaw to touch his throat, trying to speak but being unable to. Nico's eyebrows narrowed when he didn't receive a response. His voice was angry when he spoke. "Come on, Valdez! They're in trouble and your just gonna _sit there_?" His tone turned to panicked pleading when one of the shadows grasped the arm of the girl, pulling her towards the darkness. "If you aren't going to help, at least let me! Let me down, Valdez!"

Leo tried to move, but he couldn't. It was like he had been super- glued to the ground. His hands were stuck where they were, as were his feet. He tried to tell Nico that he couldn't move, but like before his voice wouldn't appear. He wanted to rush and help those children, but he couldn't. He was useless, and a hindrance as usual. He always would be.

"Leo."

Leo stared at Nico, who finally turned to look at him. Leo felt coldness chill him to the bone. Half of Nico's face was missing, stripped bare of all flesh, instead leaving the shining white of a grotesque skull behind, Leo remembered joking around with Nico days ago, telling him that he was a 'Ghost King'… The side of Nico's face that was still there twisted into a snarl. "_Let me down, godammit! Those kids need help!" _

"Leo!"

_I can't! _Leo screamed silently, watching in horror as black flames began flaring from the socket of Nico's skeletal side's eye. The flames snaked down, wrapping themselves around Nico's arms and then his entire body, engulfing him in fire. Leo heard the children's screams as the shadows swallowed them, that darkness crawling across the playground, blackening the earth, making everything cold, eclipsing the sun…

Everyone Leo ever cared about would end up dying. It had happened before, and now it was happening again. _Diablo_, his aunt called him. She was right; he was the devil in human skin… He sentenced everyone around him to the fiery pits of hell… It would always be this way….

"_Leo, wake up!_"

/\

Leo blinked rapidly, watching with confusion as a familiar face came into focus. Instantly, he grabbed the boy's face that hovered above him, turning it from side to side, before sighing in relief at the healthy, light flesh that enveloped his body.  
Nico stared down at Leo, confusion and worry plain in his eyes. He was silhouetted by the light of a lamp, and Leo was reminded of his dream again. But this time Nico's dark eyes were focused solely on Leo, his hands on Leo's thin shoulders and his body leaning half-way over Leo.

"W-what are you doing here?" Leo gasped, desperately wishing his erratic heartbeat would calm. He never let anyone know of his nightmares, and he didn't plan on anyone knowing them. Not even Nico, who Leo felt he could trust with anything. It was so stupid, that- they had only officially 'met' two weeks ago, and yet Leo trusted him more than anyone else.

Nico sat down, letting go of Leo's shoulders. Without Nico's strong hands to anchor him, Leo felt suddenly lost and unconsciously gripped the hem of Nico's jacket to reassure him that he was alright, that Nico was alright. Nico raised an eyebrow, his lips twisting to the side uncertainly. Leo had noticed that Nico made some of the strangest expressions sometimes; when he laughed, his eyes would crinkle at the corners, when he was dryly amused his lips would skewer in a crooked half- smile, when he glared his eyebrows would pull together and his eyes would look like black silk. It was incredible. "I… thought something was wrong. I don't know why…" He averted his eyes, and Leo could tell he was holding something back. Leo left it though- he was hiding plenty himself.

"Oh." He said, fidgeting slightly. He kept seeing the skeletal half- face, the shadowy figures that kidnapped the children. He shuddered. Nico touched his shoulder, his fingers subtly brushing the skin that joined Leo's neck to his shoulder. He was wearing a shirt- he was hardly ever bare-chested anymore, as the scars from building and past terrors frightened both him and other people- but it had a dip, leaving some of Leo's tawny skin visible. Nico looked worried.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nico asked gently, leaning in closer, to observe Leo's face. Leo shook his head, dark curls flying. He knew Nico would have realised it was a nightmare (Leo was suddenly worried that he had been screaming- had he? Was it for his _mama _like usual?) and would try to help. But Leo couldn't.

_Don't feel it, it'll go away. You can't let them know. If they know that'll be it. Everyone will be disgusted, and you'll have no one._

Nico nodded, and without another word, pulled Leo towards him. Leo was hesitant for a moment, as he was not used to people showing him too much affection. The only people who hugged him were Calypso, Mellie and Piper. Calypso was now no longer around, Mellie wasn't technically supposed to hug her 'clients' and Piper wasn't really a hugger to begin with. But something made Leo press his face to the side of Nico's neck, his cheek resting against his cool skin and his eyes squeezed shut. Nico made Leo feel safe. Nico _smelt _safe- he smelt of the autumn breeze and, strangely, maple syrup. Homesy things. Nico di Angelo, with all his dark and shadowy appearances, reminded Leo of what home had been like before his mother had died, when Leo was happy.

After a while, Leo felt considerably lighter, and realised that without saying anything, Nico had comforted him. It made Leo smile. He pulled back, and smiled up at Nico.

Nico smiled back hesitantly, his thin lips pulled into an almost shy expression. The halo of light around him made the chocolate brown lowlights in his hair stand out. His eyes were dark, and twinkling subtly like starlight did at that time in between night and day. His eyelashes were impossibly long, Leo thought, and his skin was such a pretty colour-

Oh.

_Oh. _

_This was bad. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Or Maybe I'll Just Steal Your Heart

Nico di Angelo looked up from his book when his best friend, Percy Jackson, flopped gracelessly down next to him. Water droplets flicked across Nico via Percy's body. Nico placed his book- _The Lord of the Flies_- on top of his bag, shooting Percy a withering look. He wiped the water droplets from his face, giving Percy a once over. He was in his bright blue swimming trunks, a pale blue towel wrapped around his shoulders. It was a nice sight, Nico concluded as he looked at all that honey- gold skin that was on view to the public. Nico could hear some girls giggling behind him- it was obvious what had caught their attention. Percy was, as always, oblivious to his sex appeal. Typical.

They were sitting in the bleachers next to Olympus Academy's indoor pool. Percy was on the swim team- he was obsessed with anything water related- and had just finished practice. Nico had been waiting for him to finish so they could go to lunch, at Percy's request. Nico wasn't exactly sure what this was about, but had agreed anyway. He missed Percy.

"Could you please get some clothes on?" Nico asked with an exasperate sigh. Girls, he thought irritably as he heard them continue to giggle and coo, were very annoying. Honestly. Didn't they do anything but act like idiots? Why couldn't all girls be more like Hazel, who was kind and sweet and was _not_ an utter moron? "Those girls are getting on my nerves…"

Percy glanced behind Nico and waved at the girls, a friendly smile plastered across his face. Nico's eyebrow twitched in irritation when one of the girls shrieked loudly, bursting into embarrassed giggles. "It's what girls do, Nico." Percy said playfully, turning back to his best friend.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Annabeth doesn't." he suppressed a sigh at the soppy, love- sick look that entered Percy's sea- green eyes. Percy could go on for hours and hours about how perfect Annabeth was- and he could also talk about how annoying she was. Nico was one of the only people who remembered that Annabeth and Percy were at each other's throats before they got together last year.

"I know, but Annabeth is _amazing_, Nico." Percy said, practically gushing. Oh, brother. Here we go again… Nico braced himself for an 'Annabeth is so gorgeous, and wonderful, and perfect' speech. But it never came. Instead Percy gave Nico a concerned look. "You okay, man? You seem kinda… grouchy."

Nico tapped his knee with his ring finger, resting his chin on the palm of his other hand. "I guess I'm just tired, or something…" he mumbled, looking off at the clear, shimmery water of the pool. Maybe he should try swimming or something- Percy found it enjoyable, and he said it was relaxing. Relaxing was good- Nico needed to relax. Especially with what he worked out that morning.

He had a crush on Leo Valdez. Leo. Valdez.

Why did it have to be the one guy who was even more emotionally unavailable then Nico? Why did Nico have to always like the straight guys? He didn't get it. He always fell for the guys who were never able to be with him. Nico wished he found girls attractive. He wished he were straight- it would make things so much easier.  
But alas, it wasn't meant to be. Nico was stuck with this hard-core crush on a suicidal idiot who occasionally went into fits of rage and pain. Nico wondered if he was some sort of masochist. He must be, to like Leo as much as he did. What did he like about Leo anyway? Was it his humour, his smarts or was it his heart-shatteringly beautiful eyes? Nico suspected it was all three, and a whole lot more. He just liked Leo. And it was terrible for him because he would never be liked back.

He nodded when Percy told him he was going to get dressed, and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his contact list, his thumb hesitating over the number. He knew if there was one person who could give him advice, it would be this guy. But Nico was reluctant to call him, mainly because the guy, while he would understand and give advice, would use the information as blackmail someday if necessary.

Nico looked up to see Percy walking back over to him and made a split second decision. Hastily he typed out a text message.

_Hey, can we meet up somewhere this afternoon? I need your advice._

He pressed the send button just as Percy reached him. Nico hastily shoved his phone back in his pocket before scrambling up. Percy raised his eyebrows but didn't question Nico; instead, he cheerfully linked arms with the smaller boy, herding him towards the exit.

Nico's phone vibrated as they made their way to the Greek dormitories. He pulled it out and smiled slightly at the message.

_Sure. Juniper Gardens at 4:30. DON'T be late. _

"Who you textin'?" Percy asked in a singsong voice, peering over Nico's shoulder. Nico hid his phone, a smile grazing his features. Percy didn't really want to know, that was obvious, so Nico assumed he was mucking around like an idiot to 'cheer Nico up'.

"Ple-e-ease let me see?" Percy asked, playfully poking Nico in the shoulder. He frowned when Nico winced and grasped his arm. "Dude, I hardly touched you!" He poked Nico again experimentally, causing the other boy to yelp.

"What's wrong with you?" Percy asked, instantly worried. "Are you hurt?"

"No!" Nico said defensively, and winced as his voice came out to forceful and quick. It was obviously a lie. Percy punched him in the shoulder suddenly. "Ouch! _What the hell, Percy_?"

"You _are _hurt! Let me see!"

"Stop it Per- hey, w-what are you_ doing_?"

Percy carefully pushed Nico's over-sized jacket down his arms, ignoring Nico's protests and bright red face. Percy sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of the discolorations on Nico's arms. "Who did this to you, Nico?" He asked sharply, green eyes darkening to a dangerous stormy colour. Nico shuffled nervously, pulling his jacket back up.

"He didn't mean to! It was an accident-"

"_Who _didn't mean to?"

"He's hurt, Percy, he didn't know what he was doing…"

Percy gave Nico a piercing look, obviously upset by what he was hearing. "Valdez did this?"

"Percy-"

"I don't want you hanging out with him anymore." Percy said, crossing his arms. Nico grimaced; affronted by Percy thinking he could tell him what to do. Nico knew Percy only wanted to protect him, and Nico loved him for it- but, still, Nico di Angelo did not like being told what to do.

"He _needs _me, Percy," Nico began. "He's just messed up is all-"

"Damn right he's messed up! He's freaking beating you up and you think I'm going to stand for it?"

Nico played with the sleeve of his jacket, avoiding Percy's eyes. "He's _not _'beating me up'. It was a one- time accident thing." He looked up, deciding Leo would forgive him for saying what he was about to say. "He started _crying _after he did. He's so _sad _all the time, Perce…"

Percy swallowed, obviously conflicted. He didn't like people being upset. After a heavy moment with Nico watching Percy with big, pleading eyes, Percy relented.

"Fine. Okay. But if I hear that he's done anything like that again…"

Nico smiled. A large, genuine smile that hardly ever grazed his features. The sight of it involuntarily made Percy smile as well.

"Thanks!"

Percy rolled his eyes, still smiling, and slung an arm over Nico's shoulders. "No problem, bro. But I'm goin' to be watchin' Valdez _like a hawk._"

/\

At eight o'clock, Nico visited Leo, who was drawing in his sketchbook. He had seen Leo do this a lot, and as he often did, Nico paused and watched Leo for a moment. Leo looked very serious when he was concentrating, like an older guy. Nico moved over to him. "I wish you would show me what you're drawing." He told Leo, who jumped, looking up with a startled expression. He hastily flipped the sketchpad closed, tapping his pencil against the cover anxiously.

"What?" He asked nervously. Nico raised an eyebrow, dropping his bag on a nearby chair and sitting on the bed.

"I said, I wish you would show me what you're drawing." He repeated, shooting a meaningful glance at the sketchpad. Leo never showed him his sketches, claiming that it was embarrassing and wasn't very good. Leo hesitated, peering at Nico through thick eyelashes, before sighing. He flipped through the sketchbook quickly, coming to a stop at one picture, hesitated again, before thumbing that picture and picking another.

Nico looked down at it, and blinked in surprise. Leo must not think much of himself, if he thought he wasn't a good artist. The sketch was of two children, a boy and a girl, around the age of seven or eight. The girl had flowing fair hair that reached the middle of her back, large blue eyes and white skin. The boy standing slightly in front of her, almost protectively, had thick, tangled dark hair, a cheeky expression and pale eyes. They both wore over- sized clothes and their faces were grubby. The boy stood out sharper than the girl, who was blurry around the edges, like she was going to fade away at any moment.

"That's… amazing, Leo." Nico said, his eyes flicking up to look at the Hispanic boy. Leo looked surprised and looked down at the artwork as if he didn't believe Nico. Nico nudged him lightly. "Who are they?"

"I don't know." Leo answered, surprising Nico. Leo had gone into so much detail that he had assumed Leo knew the children somehow. "I had a- a dream, and they were in it. I don't know who they are."

Nico glanced at Leo, taking in his sad expression. "What's the picture you paused at before?" He asked. Leo worried at his lower lip, flicking the pages to the picture.

It was a drawing of two men. One of them was holding a wilting flower in his hand- a lily, Nico thought- and the other was plucking the petals off the flower. In between them, more in the back was a vase full of gorgeous roses. "It's beautiful," Nico said softly. "Why are those men ripping the flower apart?"

Leo traced the outline of the lily with his pinkie finger. "They don't like it. It's not beautiful like those roses, and see here?" He lightly ran his finger over some smudges on a petal. "The lily is already damaged. No one wants a ruined flower. So they play with it until it dies."

Something about the way Leo said that sent a chill up Nico's spine. Hastily, he changed the subject. "You're starting classes again tomorrow, right?"

Leo grimaced, pushing the sketchpad under his pillow. "Yeah. Joy." Nico placed an arm around his shoulders lightly, ignoring the way his heart rate picked up when Leo leaned into his side.

"I thought you would like to go back. Don't you want to get out of this place?"

Leo played with his fingers. "I want to go outside, yes, but… I know what they're going to say. They'll see me in the corridors and classrooms and be like, 'that's Leo Valdez. That's the boy who tried to kill himself'. They'll make fun of me."

"No they won't." Nico said firmly, causing Leo to look up at him with an expression that was slightly exasperate, but mostly sad.

"If you say so, Nico…"

Nico grabbed one of Leo hands, squeezing it gently. Leo's expression changed to slightly pleased and surprised. Nico didn't want to read too much into that. It wouldn't be good to think Leo might return his feelings. "They won't. I won't let them. I'll protect you."

Nico was bewildered and horrified when Leo's eyes misted up. Had he made Leo cry? Oh, gods, what was he going to- oh! He looked down at the top of Leo's head as he buried his face in Nico's chest, sniffling and murmuring something illegible in Spanish. Carefully he wrapped his arms around Leo and lowered his head to place a gentle, barely there kiss to the top of Leo's head.

Gods, he was kidding himself if he thought he could ever not like someone like Leo. He sighed softly into Leo's curls when he heard Leo's sniffles fade away into light, even breaths, indicating that Leo had fallen asleep. He gently tried to remove himself from under Leo, only to turn to mush when Leo gently nuzzled his face into Nico's chest. "Nn… don't… go…"

Softly, Nico repositioned himself into a more comfortable spot, readying himself for a long night. He couldn't argue with Leo. Sighing again, Nico placed a gentle kiss to Leo's forehead, his chest tightening at the sleepy, sweet smile that spread across Leo's face.

He was in love with Leo Valdez. There was no denying it.

_**A:N: Hi there! **_

_**So, we've made it up to chapter seven, huh?**_

_**I honestly don't think I would have made it this far without all my reviewers, so I thank you all. **_

_**I wanted to apologise for the lateness of this chapter. It was supposed to be out days ago, but I've had internet troubles. It's still here though. Some fluff for you all ^.^**_

_**Love,  
Star**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Okay, so you know how I switch POV every chapter? Yeah… that's not happening this time. It's still in Nico's POV until about half- way through the chapter. I didn't want to do it this way, but I'm going to have to. There aren't enough song lyrics for me to write only like, thousand word chapters. All my chapters need to be up to 2000 words or more for the whole story to get across. Sorry if the switching annoys you, it's just how it's gotta be.**_

Chapter Eight- And now it's happened all again

Nico walked through the doors of Juniper Gardens, grimacing at how much he knew it was going to cost him here. This café was founded a few years ago by Juniper and Grover Underwood, and the place had actually originally been a greenhouse. The Underwoods' had expanded and built a kitchen that attached to the greenhouse, which was where everyone sat and ate. Nico paused as he wondered how he knew so much about buildings in Miami, and concluded that it was from spending so much time with Annabeth, who was an aspiring architect (and just happened to be friends with th Underwoods'.)  
Nico peered around the café, at all the plants on the glass walls and the glass tables that decorated the area. Nico would hate to see what would happen if anyone tried to vandalise this place or a fight broke out, nothing would be left but glass shards and shrubbery. Recognising a head of sandy blond hair at one of the tables closest to the exit, Nico headed towards it. Usually, if he was meeting with someone he knew, he just dressed normally, but today; Nico had at least tried to dress up. The man he was meeting with would not like it if Nico looked scruffy, and seeing as Nico was going to him for advice, he thought he should at least make an effort, so he had donned a black dress shirt, some new black skinny jeans, had pulled out his dress shoes that he only ever wore to his father's dinner parties, and had run a comb through his hair. Nico did not like this new look.

"Afternoon, Tavvy." Nico said, smirking slightly as he sat down across from the other man. He picked up the menu and began looking through the contents. "I have to be honest, I didn't expect Juniper Gardens."

Octavian Portend frowned slightly, his thin face looking pinched as he gazed down at Nico. "Hello to you too, _Nicy._" Nico grimaced at the name, but knew it was to be expected after his own greeting. "I was in the mood for some salad."

Nico felt his lips tug slightly and suppressed a grin. "You know you can't _eat _the _walls_, don't you Tavvy?" Octavian rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do, di Angelo." He said, dropping the brief banter. "What do you want? You need advice, if I recall correctly."

Nico put his menu down, smirking slightly. "Yeah… I do." Octavian waited a few moments, and then blanched as Nico just continued to smirk.

"Cut the tough guy crap, di Angelo. I owe you a favour and I'm hoping this is going to be it. That's the only reason I'm here."

Nico leaned back. "This isn't going to be the favour, Tavvy. I'm giving you perfect blackmail material in exchange for advice." Octavian immediately looked interested, leaning forward and made a hand gesture that said 'Please, do go on.' Nico immediately began his questions.

"You know how you told me that when you were my age, you came out as gay?" He asked bluntly. Octavian's expression flickered briefly to surprise, before he smirked, immediately realising what was going on. Though he was only seventeen, two years older than Nico, he was incredibly smart, as shown with the way he handled himself at home. It was commonly known to those who knew Octavian that he practically ruled his household, and stopped at nothing to get what he wanted. Nico had, however, miraculously found Octavian in debt to him after he had helped him a few months ago.

"_Bisexual_, Nicy." Octavian drawled, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand, smiling. "I, like most men, still succumb to breasts." Nico grimaced, having no sexual interest in females himself. Something about girls reproductive organs made him feel squeamish. He wasn't really sure why, he just supposed he was born to always think girls were 'icky'. Octavian's smirk widened. "Not that you would know anything about that, right?"

Nico rolled his eyes at the jab, crossing his arms casually over his chest. "_Bisexual _then. You came out as _bisexual _when you were my age, correct?"

"Mhmhm," Octavian looked at his nails. "What's this about? I thought you had already come out to that group of yours. Or-"He grinned. "Is this about your father? Sorry, I can't help you there. Don't you remember I was disowned in my family for my 'abnormality?'?"

Nico sighed again. Octavian was so difficult to talk to. Then again, Nico really shouldn't tease him the way he did. It used to be a lot more fun, when Octavian 'Tavvy' Portend would get so railed up, so easily. It was hard to believe Octavian was actually older than Nico, honestly. He had always been such a little cry baby until he realised what information could get you.

"No, I don't wish to come out to my father," Nico said, waving a hand nonchalantly. He inwardly smirked as he felt people give him looks. He had always hated it when people didn't take him seriously because he was small or 'cute', so he had worked up this 'dark' persona to keep people from mocking him. Sometimes, if he was mad it wasn't a persona, and sometimes (rarely) if he was extremely happy, people would see right through the act. Nico would never forget the day he was out with Hazel eating ice cream and some random girl, wearing a red wig and armour, with a blue bird looking thing on her arm had screamed at him that he was 'so kawaii~!'. Hazel had told him, incredibly amused while Nico fumed, that the girl was a cosplay, who must have been going to the convention that was in town, and that 'kawaii' meant cute. It hadn't made him feel any better.

"I've already told him." Nico continued casually, smiling when Octavian's lips parted in surprise. "I need your advice on whether or not I should try anything with this guy."

Octavian immediately perked up. "Oh? So you've finally found someone, who is the lucky lad?" Nico began filling him in on the details. When he was done, Octavian whistled lowly.

"So _that's _your type, huh?" He leaned back, looking a bit mollified. "Sounds damaged." Nico bit back his irritation and asked Octavian what he should do. "Well, you said he's always cuddling up to you, right? He sounds interested."

Nico poured some salt from a dispenser and onto the table. "He's just a touchy guy, I think. I don't know. "

"Do you know why he tried to off himself?"

"Please don't say it like that. And no, I don't. I haven't asked." Nico began drawing pictures in the salt. "I get the feeling it was something to do with family, though. His aunt hates him."

"Want me to look into it for you?"

Nico stood, brushing off his jeans. "Sure." He began walking away, signalling the end of their meeting, then paused. "Oh, and Tavvy? Don't think this is the way you're going to settle your debt. I _did _save that lovely arse of yours, didn't I?"

"_Nico di Angelo!_ Don't say such vulgar things in public, it's sordid…"

Nico merely smiled and left the café.

/\

Leo sat down in his chair, his eyes downcast as he avoided looking at anyone. He hated this. Why couldn't he have just continued doing his work whilst in the infirmary? He didn't want to be here, he was fine in the infirmary- it was like home- schooling, except… different. Yeah. That was right…

Gods, he sounded pathetic.

He sighed, and rested his head on his desk. After a while, he realised someone was looking at him and glanced up, stiffening as he noticed who was looking at him. It was a girl with long, thick brown hair, sleepy green eyes and a lazy grin. Gaia Parens. Oh gods, what could she possibly want from him _now_? She waved languidly at him, her smile widening slightly as if she could feel the panic building up in Leo's chest. Leo looked away, staring down at his desk, wondering if he was going to be able to make it through the school day. He supposed he at least had dinner with his friends to look forward too- dinner with Nico. Leo felt a goofy smile tug at the corner of his lips at the thought. He knew it wouldn't be a date or anything, but it still felt nice to think about. He had fantasized a lot about Nico lately (sometimes it made him rather ashamed or astounded by his imagination…) and it put a smile on his face.

Now, however, the smile wasn't staying, for his attention kept being drawn by Gaia Parens. She was no longer watching him, instead talking to her brother Kronos, but he still felt like her eyes were on him. It was creepy how Gaia always seemed to be watching him, Leo had thought that might stop now, but apparently not. She was worse than Kronos ever could be, though he was always the muscle to Gaia's operations. Gaia gave orders; Kronos followed them, which were how it always was. No… Leo thought with a mental grimace when Kronos flashed him a wicked grin, Kronos was not just the muscle. He was Gaia's partner in mischief, adding his own sick ideas to her plans. Kronos twisted with people's emotions, hurting them…

The hour ticked by with Leo giving the Parens siblings covert, worrying looks as he chewed his bottom lip and didn't listen to the teacher. When the bell rang, Leo scurried out of the classroom, only to flinch when he heard his name being called by a deep, smooth voice. Slowly, he turned, knowing that if he kept walking it would just cause a scene. Kronos Parens gave him a charming look, nudging his head to a secluded area. Leo weakly followed him, hunching his shoulders.

Immediately after reaching the lone spot, Kronos smiled widely, his teeth dazzling Leo by their brightness. Softly he cupped Leo's cheek, his thumb brushing Leo's earlobe slightly, causing him to shiver, and a blush crawling up his neck. Wincing at how he was affected, Leo turned his head, knowing how bad this was. Kronos was a bad person; he only did these things for his games, nothing more.

"I missed you, Valdez." Kronos said with that same charmingly arrogant smile. "It was boring without you around…"

"What do you want?" Leo asked weakly. Kronos's eyes darkened and Leo took an automatic step back, recognising that look. It was the look of a sabre- toothed tiger cornering his prey. He had seen that look many times before.

"To warn you, of course," Kronos said, reaching out suddenly and slapping his hand to the wall by Leo's head to keep him from escaping. "Cally's gone, and Gaia is angry that you've stayed away from so long. She's glad Cally's not here to protect you anymore."

"Cally never protected me from anything," Leo rebutted, blanching. "And don't act like you do nothing, you're… just… as… bad…" He trailed off meekly at the frosty look Kronos sent his way. Leo heart leapt into his throat when Kronos grabbed his chin between his fingers, tilting Leo's chin up so that they could lock gazes.

"I do want Gaia wants," Kronos said, practically purring. "But I never go too far, do I?" He chuckled darkly at the scarlet hue on Leo's cheeks. "I know, deep down, that you enjoy it. I bet you want your little boyfriend to do things to you that are even worse."

Leo's eyes widened. He tried to move back, but his back hit the wall and Kronos's golden eyes gleamed with wicked light. "I don't- what are you talking about? I don't _h-have _a boyfriend."

Kronos smoothed a hand over Leo's narrow hipbone. "I'm talking about Nicy, of course. You know that. Saw him at Juniper Gardens with some older guy yesterday afternoon."

Leo hoped he didn't squirm too much at that. Kronos was way too close, Leo was sharing breathes with him. "Nico isn't my boyfriend. Please- I need to get to lunch… Piper is going to be wondering where I am…"

"Let her wonder." Kronos said, his voice lowering, turning from smooth to husky. Leo weakly pushed at his hard chest, but Kronos didn't budge.

"C'mon, I only just got back, you shouldn't…"

Kronos laughed throatily. "I won't tell Nicy if you don't."

Leo tried to respond, but his voice died on him. Kronos took his chance, and then all Leo could see was golden eyes.

_**Huh. Depressing ending then…**_

_**I'm sorry I took so long to update -.- I had internet troubles…**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- It's we who got us into this

"Where were you?"

Leo blinked a few times, the fact that his face was being cupped gently registering to him in the back of his mind. Nico's face came into focus, his white face pinched with worry. "Huh?"

Nico ran a thumb over Leo's cheek, then seemed to realise what he was doing and dropped his hand. "You weren't at lunch, and I haven't seen you all day-"He abruptly cut himself off and dropped his eyes. "Were you avoiding me?"

"What?" Leo asked, flabbergasted by the strange question. "Why would I be avoiding you?"

"I thought… you might be upset with me. For not hanging out with you yesterday, it wasn't that I didn't want to! I did, I just… I just needed to see someone…"

_I'm talking about Nicy, of course. Saw him at Juniper Gardens with some older guy yesterday afternoon._

Leo looked away, playing with his shirt sleeve. "It's cool, you have other friends. It's not like I should take up all your time, right?"

Nico scrutinised him, looking for traces of insincerity, before relaxing, seeming to be unable to find any. Leo was glad, he didn't want Nico to figure out that he was deadly curious of who Nico was having lunch with. He didn't want Nico to know that he was more than platonically interested in him.

"So, where were you today then?" Nico asked. Leo stiffened, trying to figure what he was going to say. Had he not changed into a turtleneck earlier, it would be blatantly obvious what he had been doing, so Leo was grateful for his own quick thinking. As it was, he couldn't get Kronos's eyes or large, strong hands out of his mind.

"I was… wandering." Leo mumbled, finding the excuse weak to his own ears. Nonetheless, he continued on. "I was just tryin' to figure out my way around the school again. I'm sorry."

He looked up when Nico sat down next to him on the bed, slugging an arm around Leo's shoulders casually. He looked around, and Leo realised that this was actually the first time Nico had seen his dorm room. Leo hadn't seen Nico's dorm either, but he knew a lot about it, as Nico often spoke about Percy's shenanigans and rambled about how Percy would use this and that in the room, or do this. Leo wasn't even sure if Nico realised how fondly he spoke of Percy. It was both adorable and annoying in a strange way. It wasn't like Leo had any reason to be jealous of Percy- it was obvious Nico held Percy in high regard, and that Percy thought of Nico as a brother. But still, it made Leo's stomach tighten uncomfortably.

"What's up with the dragon?"

Leo made his way out of his contemplations by Nico's voice. Following his gaze, Leo had to smile. Ah, how he had missed his old friend! "That's Leroy." He said proudly, petting the top of the stuffed dragon's purple fluffy head as if it were alive.

"Leroy." Nico said blankly, giving Leo a look, which made the Latino boy grin.

"Yup."

"Leroy the purple plush toy dragon."

Leo laughed at Nico's 'Of course that's its name' voice. He pointed to his nightstand. "And that one there is Festus. Mellie got him for me."

"Festus is Latin for Happy."

"I know that."

"I pity whatever you chose to name your child." Nico deadpanned, shaking his head. Leo laughed again, nudged Nico's shoulder, before flopping back onto his bed. It felt nice to be back in his room. He hadn't been surrounded by his comforts for so long, and he hadn't realised how nostalgic they made him.

"I always liked the name Echo or Cassiopeia for a girl," Leo said, leaning on his shoulders to look at Nico, who smiled and rolled his eyes at the name. "Before I met you, I loved the name Nicolas for a boy. Now I'm thinking maybe Francis or Eugene."

"Oh, gods," Nico puffed out a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand. Leo found that ridiculously adorable and had to contain the sudden, strange urge to pinch Nico's cheeks. Gods, this boy. "You're so weird, Leo." He said fondly. Leo found it ridiculous how pleased he was to hear Nico speak to him affectionately.

They spoke playfully about random topics, until Nico sat up abruptly. "I almost forgot!" He grinned down at his friend. "My dad and step- mum are going to New Orleans with Hazel these holidays, and I was wondering if you wanted to stay?"

Leo felt his heart leap into his throat. "It would be just... the two of us?" He murmured. Nico nodded slowly, watching him carefully. Leo gave him a small smile. "I'll ask Aunt Rosa. She'll probably like the idea- she hates having me around the house." Leo didn't see Nico's small frown at his words, though he realised he was rambling slightly. He couldn't help it though- the thought that Nico wanted him around outside of school was just too amazing. He sat up, smiling wider. "Thank you so much for inviting me, Neeks!"

Nico ruffled the back of his head, blushing slightly. "Well, you're my friend, aren't you? I think it'd be cool to hang out, outside of school."

Leo flung his arms around Nico in an excited hug.

/\

Three weeks flew by, and the student body of Olympus Academy were not at all pleased by the sudden change of temperature in the air. The heat of the Miami sun was nearly torturous to the students this year, who, whilst admittedly in the short sleeved shirts and shorts (or in girls case, skirts) summer uniform, were practically melting. It was just much too hot this year, making students unwilling to want to participate in any outdoor activities- or any activities at all.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. There was one group of friends, who were taking extreme advantage of the summer heat and Sunday afternoon by spending it in Olympus's outdoor pool area. This was an even more ingenious plan of this groups- after students had taken to the indoor pool, thinking it would be cooler, but alas, they had the indoor heating that the school's swim team loved during winter.

This group of friends were currently using the heat to introduce a new member into their midst. These friends (their names being Percy Jackson, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo) were very lively towards the newest member, one Leo Valdez, who laughed as Jason and Percy picked him up and flung him into the pool. He smiled brightly at Nico when he resurfaced, the Italian boy smiling back from where he sat at the water's edge, only his feet in the cool water. He backstroked over to Nico, whose lips twitched slightly in amusement. He could never understand how Leo was able to make the previously all- scowling, never- smiling Nico di Angelo laugh and grin with _ease._ Nico supposed that was love for you, though.

"Why aren't you swimming?" Leo asked, resting his arms on the edge of the pool, and then relaxing his chin on his arms. Nico shrugged lightly, not willing to admit that it was because he didn't want to feel anymore naked than he already did without his precious aviator jacket on (there was also another reason that Nico was not willing to admit). He wore it constantly, even over his school uniform, but it had simply been too hot that afternoon, and like the rest of the boys, he had donned swimming trunks (and a shirt) and had made his way to the pool. He was perfectly content to just sit there and relax with his feet in the water.

"Guess I don't feel like it," He said instead, smiling slightly. He lightly splashed water at Leo with his foot, making the other boy smile. Leo grabbed his foot and gave it a small, playful yank, laughing when Nico yelped and scrambled back. Nico scowled at him, only to laugh a second later when Percy dunked Leo underwater.

Leo resurfaced again and glared at Percy, then at Nico. He grabbed Nico and pulled him into the water, not seeming to care that Nico was still wearing a shirt. Nico shrieked, completely surprising Leo by latching onto him like a koala bear, nearly sinking Leo at the sudden attachment to his scrawny frame.

"Get me _out of here Leo Valdez!_" Nico shrieked, his arms like a vice around Leo's neck, and his legs wrapped tightly around Leo's waist. Leo could just keep him up by holding Nico's thighs, which didn't really register to him while Nico was acting like a maniac.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, half- flabbergasted, half- amused. Nico glared at him, looking around wildly, spotting Percy and the others at the other end of the pool. They were all mucking around, and hadn't seemed to notice what was going on at this end of the pool.

"Percy!" Nico called loudly, watching as Percy turned and looked at his position in surprise. Nico flushed then, realising he was tightly wrapped around Leo, and that Leo had his hands on Nico's upper thighs, about two inches away from his bottom. Nevertheless, Nico did not let go of him. "Help me!" He yelled.

Leo let go of one of Nico's legs, causing Nico to cling to him tighter, thereby making Leo put his hand back in place. Instead, he nudged Nico's face with his nose, almost nuzzling him. "You can't swim?" He asked, drawing the only logical conclusion to what was going on. Nico scowled weakly, looking extremely embarrassed, before burying his face in the side of Leo's wet neck, trying to distract himself from the water by smelling Leo's scent. Right now it was mixed with the smell of chlorine, but underneath that you could smell the intense smell of Leo. As he felt the water from Leo's hair drip onto the nape of his neck, and making his cheek slick, Nico berated himself for having dirty thoughts in that moment. He was pressed extremely close to his object of affections, and if Nico were to suddenly start daydreaming… well, it would be embarrassing, to say the least.

Stunned when he was suddenly dragged away from Leo, who smiled kindly at his stunned expression, Nico found himself wrapped in strong arms and being swum towards the pool's edge. Looking up, he saw that Percy had indeed saved him from his stressful position, just as Nico had asked. Percy grinned down at him.

"You know you're gonna have to learn to swim someday?"

Nico looked away, puffing his cheeks out. "Not if I can help it. I don't like water, Jackson."

Percy just laughed and placed him on the pool's edge. Nico shivered, now dripping wet with a cold shirt plastered to his chest. He blinked in surprise when a towel dropped on his head, and looked up as Leo sat down next to him. As always, Nico could feel the heat radiating from Leo's body, despite the fact he was soaked to the bone with water. Already, Nico could see Leo's hair going from plastered to his scalp to curling cutely around his ears.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you couldn't swim." Leo said apologetically, looking down at his lap. Nico sighed, resting his head on Leo's shoulder.

"It's okay, really." He added when Leo didn't look convinced. "Most people don't know. At least you let me cling to you until Percy could get me out of there."

"I would have done it myself, but you didn't want me to let you go…"

Nico flushed; glad his face was out of Leo's view. "Thanks for that, anyway."

Nico could hear the smile in Leo's voice. "Anytime."

_**A/N: Hi there! Sorry that this chapter is… also late. *sigh* I had school holidays, and I don't have internet at home, so I couldn't update. *Wallows in despair at the lame but true excuse***_

_**Anyway, I noticed that I didn't get as much reviews for the last chapter, and I think it is either because of the lateness of the chapter, or the Kronos thing. I apologise if it's the latter, but I had to do it. I was planning it from the start (as well as a few more things, but we'll get to that later) that show why Leo tried to kill himself. I thought I had foreshadowed it slightly in earlier chapters, but now that I look back, I see that it was probably too cryptic of remarks…**_

_**To one reviewer who asked if Leo was raped, the answer is… not in the sense that you think. What I was trying to convey last chapter, with the whole 'I've never gone too far' thing was that Kronos hadn't… penetrated Leo? (That sounds terrible, but the only way I can really explain…) He messes with him, as you can see, but never does **_**penetrative rape. **_**I hope that clears it up- though it looks confusing even to me. I don't want to say too much in case it spoils things, so bear with me guys…**_

_**Anyway, I thought I should give you all some fluff due to last chap ^.^ **_

_**Plus, this didn't really go anywhere, except for Leo being accepted into the group, and Nico inviting Leo to stay the hols…**_

_**Writer's Block sucks.**_

**And now, I have a question for you all:**

**If you have a ginormous purple plush toy dragon, what would **_**you **_**call it? (As you can see, Leo chose Leroy xD)**

**Cheers, **

_**TeamValdangeloStarkidHerondale**_


End file.
